It is known to digitally scan still pictures into digital image files that can be stored into memory. It is also known to create digital image files using a digital camera, wherein the digital image files are stored on a memory card. Other types of storing digital image files is also known. It is also known to process these stored image files and transfer the processed files to a second storage medium. Many companies offer transfer of stored image files to a compact disc. The compact disc is later interfaced with a personal computer so that the images can be viewed, manipulated and even e-mailed.
It is also known to process these stored image files to a compact disc so that the stored image files can be interfaced with a special purpose digital video disc player for viewing with a television. However, there are many limitations to these methods and discs. First, these discs inevitably require the user to purchase a preselected digital video disc player. The discs will not operate with most standard digital video players.
Another drawback is that the user has no control over the playback of the images. The images will not stay on the television indefinitely nor is there a universal method of controlling forward and reverse when viewing a sequence of images. Generally, it is a hit and miss proposition to forward and reverse control the sequence of images.
Another problem with the present art is that the software is very restrictive and time consuming as pictures must be transposed one at a time. Further, these pictures are transferred into video and not a picture show presentation.
Yet still further, this software requires a lot of equipment and expertise as it is designed for a home user on a personal computer.
Still yet another drawback is that the images often do not use the entire picture space on the television screen. Therefore, the images are more difficult to view and enjoy.